


A Sollux Shipping Challenge

by ShouMarufuji



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouMarufuji/pseuds/ShouMarufuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ship challenge, featuring the 4 kids and the other 15 trolls. Short little drabbles I complete in my spare time. May or may not feature 'correct' quadrants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First up, John/Sollux - a ship I hold close to my heart.

John turned on the CD player, which was fully loaded with various songs from his favourite movies and random bands. Songs with most would find incredibly cheesy, and Sollux was not exempt from this demographic. He had managed to slink away from his laptop for a moment, hiding from John. He would not be caught again. Sollux managed to access the kitchen with no problem, grabbing a bag of potato chips and a glass. Before he could pour anything into the glass, arms wrapped around his waist from behind, holding him close. Someone buried their face in his neck, the corner their glasses pressed gently against it.

“John, do we have to?” Sollux sighed, not putting much of a fight.  
“Shh shh, this is our song,” John hushed in his ear, softly swaying him.

The song began playing, and John began to whisper the lyrics in Sollux’s ear. Despite the beat being fast, and the lyrics being rather inappropriate, he continued, not allowing the troll to protest. He would never protest, anyway. For just a few moments, they could just stay in their blissful little dream bubble, ignoring the real world. Besides, the ‘real’ world no longer had a place for them. Which worked out just fine for the two of them.

 

 _Oh well, maybe we were better off dead._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Rose as kismesis. Because it was needed.

She smiled at him as she put her wand to his neck, glowing with that familiar dark energy. Her smile was insincere, only there to attempt to instill comfort into her dear ‘friend’. The wand dug into his throat, seemingly trying to tear through the grey flesh. The pointed stick scraped down. Yellow blood ran down his neck, causing him to shiver as the blood made him feel uncomfortable. She noticed this. Her hand quickly grabbed his chin in a death grip, violet eyes locking into his red and blue ones. He flinched.

“Is something troubling you, Sollux dear?” Her voice was sickly sweet. She licked away the mustard blood from her wand – the last thing she wanted was something so disgusting on her beautiful weapons. He did not answer. Her nails dug into his tough skin, causing him to hiss from pain. “Well?”  
“…no. Nothing at all,” he smirked.

Before she could give an answer, she was already picked up by psionic energy. That damn cheap shot. The faintly-hued red and blue energy slammed her against the nearest wall, pinning her down against it. He sauntered over to her and cupped her face in his palm.

“Ith thomething wrong, Rothe dear?” he mocked her words. He leaned over to her ear and bit down, drawing the disgusting, human red blood. “Don’t worry, I know,” he began, whispering in her ear. “I hate you, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollux/Jade.

Jade sat alone in the Squiddle pile. Just a an hour ago, she had gone on a rampage. She was angry. No one had any idea why. Someone had to restrain her for a few minutes before she punched Karkat. Heh. In all honesty, it was something everyone wanted to do. Moods began to drop. Tensions rose. Hostility was unbearable. They all stuck to one area each, one place. No one would enter ‘their space’, other than matesprits and moirails. It was a large room, anyway. There was no reason why not.

The most fascinating thing about Jade; she seemed to cool down the moment she sat down in the Squiddles. Her mouth spread wide in a grin as she made them tangle and play together. Green and red, blue and orange, yellow and purple. Opposites could attract. And they did.

Sollux grew fascinated with her. She appeared to keep mannerisms of her lusus, such as greeting and the lack of understanding of what personal space was. Jade was the only one who could ever beat Karkat when shouting. She was so innocent-looking, adorable. His adoration for her began to grow. But, he would lock these feelings away, for as long a he possibly could.


End file.
